Wait
by ElenaDamonForever
Summary: Anna found out that Jeremy only wanted to be change because of Vicki... But Jeremy found out he only loved Vicki as a friend,& he actually like Anna!Can he get Anna back before she leaves? Language, and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was based after "Let the right one in!" When well, Anna and Jeremy was in the heartbreaking situation :'(**

**I OWN NOTHING but Ian Somerhalder. Kindof.**

* * *

"So she's the one you want to be with." Anna whispered, quiet pain saturated her voice.

She knew it, she knew that this boy here said he liked her only for the reason of wanting her to turn him, then he would leave her behind for the wish of finding his "love" that he want to spend the whole enternity with.

And it was not her.

Anna swallowed the hard lump in her throat, moisture had formed in her eyes, tears that didn't form when her mother was taken away, she was that tough. But this frail human boy had broke her.

It's different now. Tears slided down her cheek; she made no attempt to wipe them, she only stared at Jeremy, who was still looking down, probably, Anna throught, with his mind only for the pain of losing Vicki, not considering just how much he had hurted her, wounded her in places she never even knew she still have.

Her heart.

Anna's face twisted, she had to get out of there, before making someone very, very unhappy.

* * *

Jeremy was regretting it, regretting for ever loving Vicki, only to result in her dead, taking herself away from him, he was overpowered with the self-hatred he had for himself when Vicki was embarassed to be seen with him.

But it was in past-tense, he had realized, the tears and sorrow he had was only for a friend, a good friend who had seen good in him that no one else bothered to see, or understand. With one exeptional.

Anna.

That name was enough to make him open his mouth, uttering out an apologie, "I am....sorry." He whispered back. He waited for a response patiently. There was none.

He looked up; seeing only an open window. He doubted she would ever visit him in his room again, or be his little secret, and laughed with her about ironic stuff. Jeremy's cute little stalker won't be stalking him anymore. The only one who cared for him, would spend her time with him when she could do so much better.

Jeremy's legs gave out and he slided down the wall. Burying his face in his knees, he cried, sobbing, all his sadness for tonight, this rainy night had put out the fire of hope for Vicki to be alive, and the love Anna seem to had for Jeremy.

Suddenly Jeremy legs became solid again, this would not happen again, he would not lose her.

And with that he ran after his cute vampire stalker.

* * *

Anna could not go hunting.

Even though she was starving. She was making an effort of not killing people while feeding herself. But now,with the anger brewing her inside, she would drain her prey's bodies and laughed with forced humour, _Now someone would be as miserable as I am _, she would say out loud to no one in particular.

The rain continued to drench Anna without mercy. She glowered up at the sky, bad idea, now it was getting in her eyes and irritating her even more. For a blind second she could not see anything but only hearing a

WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH

sound in the rain, it sounded like someone was attempting to run at full speed in a pond. She turned around curiosity, and saw a dark, large figure, the mysterious running man stopped. He took a step forward, and when Anna's eyes clear, she could make out the features of jeremy, his dark, brooding eyes, full lips that almost smiles for her, and his long, floppy hair that was now wet and piecey.

"Anna..." He cried out loud, he then ran toward her, held her face in a crushing grip that would break any other girl's face, and met his full lips onto her's.

Despite the rush and boldness, his lips were soft, and they were gentle. For a shocked moment Anna just stood rigid, not responding. Then the icy statue melted and she kissed him back, desparately touching him, feeling him, wanting none of this to ever end. Jeremy moaned softly when Anna grind herself into him, he gave her ass a teasing squeeze in return. Finally, they broke apart and were staring at each other with love and...lust.

Jeremy whispered into Anna's ear, nibbling on it, he purred seductively,

"Let's go to my place..."

**WELL HEY READERS :P **

**I hoped you liked it! But if you didn't...review! Tell me where I could have done better!**

**(But don't flame -.- )**

**And If you want more....:) REVIEWs :o :) :D**


	2. Note to Readers!

**Hey readers! (That I love.)**

**Anyway I kinda got my lappy busted up (This is not my computer :l) ... So it would be about 2 days that **

**I would update! But thanks for your support...I really didn't think people would read it! So *Cries* **

**And I ****will ****try to make the next chapter as good as possible! *Determine face***

**:) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Again, sorry for making you guys wait so long... :'(

Well I tried to make this as good as I can, I wanted this to be oneshot...But if you guys want I would continued with the vague plan in my head :P

Well.. than here is it! (AND YES my lappy got fixed fast!)

* * *

Anna's eyes widened. Well, yes, of course she wanted him...Hell, she needed him! The throught of his smooth arm caressing her.. Running his arm inside her shirt...Making her crying out loud in desire...It was enough to drive her crazy, it made her...wet.

Anna bit her plump bottom lip, which Jeremy seemed to like, since he was staring at it with a look that seem like all he wants to do right now is to pounce onto her, grab her hips in a strong grip, and pound into her. Finaly, he couldn't stand the suspense, his swollen lips parted,

"So?" Jeremy teased lightly, impatient wavering his teasing tone. He was horny, for god's sake!

In response, Anna looked down.

"What are you thinking of?" Jeremy asked in a husky tone, raging thirst to know maring his voice.

Gently, he lifted her face up to look into his alluring, dark eyes that sparkled with lust.

"Fine! Well, it's just that I havn't done it," She moved her hands around awkwardly, " In a _long _time." She empathsize the word "long".

Jeremy laughed a fascinating, delicate laugh. He frowned.

"Then I guess I should be more worried to make a good impression."

He grimaced, which caused Anna to smile one tiny bit.

"C'mon then...loser."

Before Jeremy could remark, that, seconds ago, _she_ was the one scared to have sex, Anna picked him up and ran back the way they had both lefted, in inhuman speed. Jeremy lost his breath, his head started spinning by the fascinating scene around them. Before he could think more, he was standing at his own feet, back in his room with a smirking Anna like they had both been there the entire time.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at Anna's expression. It was fierce smirking, and it made Jeremy felt as manly as a purse. he didn't complain though; He wanted her on his bed moaning, fast, and this was the only way.

He would show her later on.

Still narrowing his hypnotic eyes, he stalked toward her, giving her a sultry, mysterious twist of his lips. It was Anna narrowing her eyes now, she opened her mouth,

"What are y-"

Before she can utter out another word, Jeremy had slammed her onto a wall, roughly, he couldn't hold back anymore. Anna's breasts pressed on the wall and her breath quickened. Jeremy was now touching her, massaging her ass, feeling the soft curve. Anna moaned loudly. It was the first time she was touched that way in a long time, and hell yeah, she loved it.

Jeremy smiled, proud with himself. He gave the left buttock a delicious squeeze, than started to work upward, pinching her tiny waist, feeling around her breasts delicately, touching everywhere excepted for the place she wants to be touched most. Jeremy pulled up her shirt in one quick motion. The next thing Anna sensed was his large hands slipping inside her bra and gave her soft breasts the most delicious squeeze, Anna bit her lip to stop herself from giving Jeremy the pleasure of knowing how much she loved it.

Jeremy was determined. He started yanking her bra strap, getting frustrated on how hard it is to take it off. Then, finally, he ripped it off, hoping Anna didn't feel it. He was fucking turned on, he loved how her body felt, soft and sleek, just so fucking good. He softly grabbed both breasts and was palming, cupping and doing all he wanted to them. Anna groaned, it was like all of 100 years of sex-craving senses she had locked up had just bursted open, and now all she wants to do is: fuck, fuck, fuck, and more fuck.

Jeremy continued to rub her breasts, Anna felt his warm hands moulding her breasts. She threw her head back and moaned with ecstasy. Jeremy loved it, now his cock was hardening with the feel of her soft curved butt grinding into his erection while he was smothering her breasts in loving treatment. He needed more.

And, yep, he was gonna get it.

Anna was tired of him being the dominant one. She ripped his shirt off, earning a Jeremy with his mouth open, shocked. Satisfied, she ripped his damp jeans completely off. Hurried now, Jeremy also started to take her jeans off, with the help of Anna, they both took it off quickly. Jeremy was feeling so hot, he crushed his lips onto Anna's for release, Anna happily responded, slipping her slick tongue into his warm mouth and was battling with his tongue. Devious, her hands were beginning to massage the soft bulge in Jeremy's boxers. Jeremy moaned into Anna's mouth, making Anna very much turned on, soaking her underwear with her wetness.

Jeremy throwed Anna on his bed, which squeeked in defiance. Jeremy wrapped his hot mouth around Anna's perky, hard nipples, and begin sucking.

"Oh god, oh god, Jeremy.." Anna sigh softly, erotic sounding.

Jeremy started lapping and flicking his tongue around her breast, holding and moulding her breast with his warm, strong hands.

"Don't stop..Oh......oh god...fuck." Anna moaned louder when Jeremy begin sucking harder.

Then, ripping his boxers off, Jeremy sat on his bed and lifted Anna up with ease, he massaged her mound with the tip of his hard cock in a frustrating slow speed.. Teasing the hole by slipping only the tip, then pulling out. Cum began to seep out of Anna's slick entrance.

"Jeremy.." Anna growled.

"Yes?" Jeremy purred.

"Come on!" Anna struggled with herself in the air, held by Jeremy, lying on the bed with his erection sticking up.

"What?" Jeremy smirked.

"I want you ...inside me." Anna moaned out.

It was all it took.

Jeremy whammed his throbbing cock inside of her pussy, Anna screamed in pleasure when his manhood thrusted deep inside her, Anna rammed herself downward, to get more of Jeremy inside her. Groaning the sexiest noise, Jeremy supported Anna's hips, moving them in an upward and downward angle toward his cock.

"Oh my god, Jeremy, this feels so fucking good!" Anna cried out in hot pants.

Jeremy grunted in reply, speeding up the pace, now playing with her breasts and nub of pleasure while fucking her hard and rough, which seem to be the way she liked it. Then Jeremy grabbed both of Anna's breasts and slammed himself inside of her tight, wet pussy as hard as he can. Jeremy enjoyed every moment of it, watching Anna's full breasts bouncing with her mouth parted in a erotic way. How her pussy milked his cock dry. He continued to fuck her, pounding into her pussy.

"Yes, fuck me! Fuck me, Doesn't my tight pussy feels great around your thick cock? Shit I'm gonna come!" Anna moaned during the high wave of pleasuable release, Jeremy cried out when he hited the same wave. They were both shuddering and groaning while the orgasm died dow. Then they both crashed down on the bed, exhausted. Jeremy played with her breasts while Anna stroked his still-hard shaft. Then, suddenly Anna stopped.

In a breathless voice, Jeremy asked, "What, Anna?"

Then the door swung open, then there it was, Jeremy with his cock whipped out, naked on the bed.

Jeremy yelled in suprise and scrambled for his sheets.

"Oh shit!" Jenna shouted in open embrassement.

And with a quick apologie, Jenna scurried out. Jeremy breathed a relief, noticing no one was beside him.

* * *

Anna was still grinning when she went home, that was the best night she had have in a 100 years. That was until she saw her mother standing there, her arms crossed. Before she could reply, her mother asked, in a unnaturally calm voice,

"Where the fuck were you?"

Anna swallowed, thinking carefully before speaking.

"Out."

"Don't lie to me! I know you are with that Gilbert!" Her mother's eyes flashed in fury, before Anna could reply, her mom was up in her face, she started crushing Anna's neck,

"Now child, don't ever go to him again...or else.." With the threat, she whipped Anna into a wall, breaking the wood. Her mother was gone before Anna could look up.

Why does she have to choose?


End file.
